


Safe with You

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John Watson, BAMF Lestrade, Bottom Sherlock, Greg Lestrade & John Watson Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rescue, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg and John rescue Sherlock, then John takes him home to put him back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe with You

Greg looked over the reports one more time and nodded to John. “We’ve got him. You can come, but you stay with me the whole time or I’ll make you wait in the car, got it?”

“Of course, Inspector,” said John shortly, only his training preventing him from bouncing on his heels. Sherlock had been missing more than twenty-four hours now and it was only due to the Yard’s good police work that they'd figured out where Sherlock was being held at all.

They quickly arrived at a warehouse that looked to John like any other. The police fanned out while Greg waited with John for things to clear out a bit. Finally he got the signal he was waiting for and the pair hurried inside while the rest finished rounding up suspects.

John pulled his gun as soon as they were away from the rest of the force. _Stupid Sherlock, going off on his own without telling anyone_ , he mentally muttered to himself as he and Greg moved deeper into the warehouse, looking for any sign of the missing detecitve.

They stepped into a corridor. A muffled grunt got their attention. John forced himself to walk carefully, glad for the man at his back. A loud clang, second door on the left. John moved fast, shoving the door open and taking aim. A man stood over a handcuffed and beaten Sherlock, raising a pipe to strike him.

"Police!" barked Greg firmly, appearing at John's elbow. The criminal hesitated, then dropped the pipe, putting his hands up. John holstered his gun and rushed to Sherlock's side. Greg cuffed the man while he called for backup and an ambulance.

The rest of the police were there in a few minutes. Sherlock was barely conscious and John found his anger washed away by relief; they hadn't got there too late. Greg drove him to the hospital and stayed until John all but forced him to go get some sleep.

Finally he was allowed to take Sherlock home. The man was quiet. John reached over and took his hand. Now wasn't the time for reprimands. Sherlock threaded his fingers through John’s and squeezed softly.

They reached the flat and John put an arm around his waist to help him. They negotiated the stairs, into the flat, and down to Sherlock's room. John sat him on the edge of his bed and kissed his forehead before going to one knee to take off his shoes. "You should rest."

Sherlock ran a hand through John's hair. "Stay with me?" His voice was small.

"I'll stay with you any time you ask." John helped him undress. He sighed. "Why didn't you tell me where you were going?"

"Simple matter, I thought. Clearly incorrectly." He closed his eyes as John eased his shirt off, mindful of bruises.

"Lucky you we know some damn good cops. Should send two dozen donuts to the Yard tomorrow."

"Lestrade would be pleased." Sherlock lay back carefully.

John kissed his chest and started undressing himself. "We'll do that in the morning."

Sherlock grabbed his hand and pulled him close, watching his eyes. "I am sorry."

Leaning in, John kissed him gently. "I love you too."

The smallest smile twitched on Sherlock’s face. He stroked John’s hip. “I do need you, John. It was foolish…”

“Hush.” John kissed him again and moved between his legs. Sherlock moaned against his lips and spread himself wide. Grabbing the lube from the bedside table, John’s agile fingers were gentle as he opened up his lover, dusting kisses along the unmarked places on his chest. He knew how Sherlock was: fragile and needful but always stubborn and prideful. “I have you,” he promised.

“Always,” answered Sherlock, drawing him up for a kiss.

John smiled against  his lips and lined himself up. He kissed Sherlock’s chin as he hooked his arms under the man’s knees, holding him almost off the bed as he pushed his way inside. Sherlock moaned, dark curls tossing on the white pillow. So beautiful. And strong, in ways he probably didn’t even realize. John’s heart ached with love as he looked down at his bruised lover. He knew he got there as fast as he could and with Greg’s help they had found him before it was too late.

Pushing those thoughts aside, John focused on Sherlock’s pleasure. The man had suffered enough the last day or so. He shifted and dragged his cock along Sherlock’s prostate, making him moan and writhe. “John,” he groaned, grabbing at his strong arms.

Leaning forward and dropping his legs, John wrapped him up in his arms and rolled them over so Sherlock was on top. “Take it easy, love,” he said softly, keeping one hand on his hip and wrapping the other around his cock. Sherlock’s head fell back as he rode his lover. John thrust up with an easy pace, legs growing tired, but determined to give him what he needed.

Sherlock’s head came forward and he opened his eyes, looking down at John with tears at the corners of his eyes. He leaned forward and John wrapped him in his arms again, just holding him. He took him gently, soothing his back with one hand, the other in his hair, whispering love and comfort in his ear. His movements stopped as Sherlock started to shake.

“It’s okay. I’m here. You’re safe.”

The man clung to him, a sob breaking free against John’s shoulder. John kicked the blanket up into reach of his hand and tugged it over them both. “It’s okay,” he repeated, shifting to tuck Sherlock up against his side.

Quietly, Sherlock's hand moved under the covers, long fingers wrapping around his still hard cock. "You don't have to," said John.

"I want to," Sherlock's voice was wrecked, but his hand was steady and strong as he expertly stroked him. John moaned and reached over to do the same for him, leaning in to kiss him, tongues sliding together as they swallowed each others pants and moans.

John groaned as he came, hand stuttering on Sherlock’s cock. Sherlock wrapped his own hand around to help him, coming a moment after. “God, Sherlock,” whispered John, kissing him again.

Sherlock nuzzled against his shoulder. John kissed his forehead. “We should clean up...and now this blanket is sticky.”

“Leave it,” he said. “I’ll buy us new ones.”

“You posh git,” John said affectionately, holding him close. Sherlock was here, that was the most important thing, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And another thank you to lucianajellyfish for the quick beta and to parapraxis for requesting the fic.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
